Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle front portion structure.
Related Art
There is a vehicle front portion structure (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) Nos. 2010-125884 and 2010-035704) that is provided with a front side member, a lower frame, and a collision-absorbing member. The front side member is disposed at a vehicle width direction outer side of a power unit. The lower frame is disposed at the vehicle width direction outer side of the front side member. The collision-absorbing member couples the front side member and the lower frame with a front bumper reinforcement.
However, there may be an offset collision by a collision body against a vehicle front face at the vehicle width direction outer side relative to the front side member (hereinafter referred to as a “micro-wrap collision”). In this case, it may not be possible for a collision load that is inputted from the collision body to the front bumper reinforcement to be adequately borne by the front side member.
As an example of a countermeasure, providing a load-bearing member that protrudes to the vehicle width direction outer side at an outer side face of the front side member has been considered; a collision load associated with a micro-wrap collision is borne by this load-bearing member. In this case, the collision load is transmitted through the load-bearing member to the outer side face of the front side member. Hence, if the front side member inflects to the vehicle width direction inner side and touches against the power unit, the collision load is dispersed and transmitted through the power unit to a front side member and the like at the opposite side of the power unit from the side at which the collision body is disposed. Consequently, collision performance with respect to micro-wrap collisions is improved.
However, a collision load that is inputted to the front bumper reinforcement in association with a micro-wrap collision is also transmitted through the collision-absorbing member to the front end of the front side member. As a result, the collision load that is transmitted from the front bumper reinforcement through the collision-absorbing member to the load-bearing member is reduced, and the front side member may tend to inflect less to the vehicle width direction inner side.